(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency identification (hereinafter referred to as “RFID”) reader controlling device, an interlocking method for an RFID reader, and an RFID reader controlling method.
In particular, the present invention relates to an RFID reader controlling device that controls by simultaneously using a plurality of RFID reader protocols, an interlocking method for an RFID reader, and an RFID reader controlling method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An RFID reader controlling method is used to control a specific RFID reader so as to identify RFID tags existing within a recognition range of the corresponding RFID reader and to read and change the identified data.
At this time, the control of the RFID reader can be performed only by the specific RFID reader protocol supported by the RFID reader.
The RFID reader protocol defines instructions, message formats, and communication schemes that are provided by the RFID reader.
Currently, international standards and industrial standards for the REID reader protocols includes ISO/IEC 15961 (hereinafter referred to as “ISO15961”), EPCglobal Reader Protocol (hereinafter referred to as “RP”), EPCglobal Reader Management (hereinafter referred to as “RM”), EPCglobal Low Level Reader Protocol (hereinafter referred to as “LLRP”), and the like.
The RFID readers support only the proprietary RFID reader protocols of to RFID reader manufacturers or observe the RFID reader protocols according to the specific standards among the above standards.
Since the RFID reader has constraints in terms of recognition range, installation position, etc., in order for the plurality of RFID readers to receive services from one application, there is a need to perform consistent data collection and change work by interlocking the plurality of RFID readers.
At this time, when the plurality of RFID readers do not perform the same RFID reader protocols, the communication connection and message processes should be performed separately for each RFID reader protocol.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.